Pose
by Sesshy's Sweetheart
Summary: When Kagome is shot down by her crush, her friends come up with a plan for revenge. Through connections they are able to hire a model to pose as her boyfriend for a day. What happens when things get a little heated up and go past their deal? [SesshKag]
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Okay guys, I'm going to do it," Kagome said intrepidly, taking a deep breath. The fact of telling her long time crush that she liked him was unnerving. Her friend Eri smiled at her.

"He has to like you Kags, who wouldn't?"

Kagome returned the favor. "Thanks Eri."

Yuka squealed. "So go!"

Kagome laughed. Her friend was probably more ecstatic and eager than she was. She took one more deep breath before making her way to the table he and his friends normally occupied during lunch.

"Hi Inuyasha-kun," she greeted.

He snorted in response, his friends waiting to see what was going to happen next, leaning forward in their seats while he sat back cockily.

"Um…could I—could I speak to you for a moment?" she asked clearing her throat. He shrugged.

"I'm sure whatever you want to say you can say in front of my friends." He gave her a half scowl, half smile.

"Uh—please can I speak with you _alone_?"

He sighed and got up following her away from the table. "What do you want?" he asked rudely.

She was slightly discouraged but continued. Why did she like him again? He wasn't even _trying _to be nice.

"I like you," she mumbled hastily.

He laughed. _Laughed._ "That's cute," he said, holding his sides.

Kagome's stomach turned. How could he just stand there laughing after she just poured her feelings to him?

He calmed himself and grinned at her. "Sorry wench but I got a girl and to be completely honest she ain't nothing like you."

Kagome smiled until his next words hit.

"She's better."

Kagome's shoulders slumped. _I will not cry. I will not cry. _

"See ya bitch," Inuyasha said with the wave of a hand. He walked away back to his friends. She could hear him practically telling the whole school how she had told him she liked him and how he shot her down.

She ran back to her friends, the saddest expression on her face.

Eri saw her and smiled. "Hey Kag—"

She was cut off when Kagome looked up, tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Oh no," Yuka said.

-

-

-

-

-

"He doesn't deserve you Kags! If he's that much of an idiot he shouldn't matter," Eri said softly, her voice laced with determination. She was trying so hard to convince her friend a guy shouldn't matter.

"Eri's right Kags," Yuka said wrapping an arm around her shoulder. "He's doesn't deserve you."

Kagome shrugged out of her hold and went to look out the window. "Thanks guys," she mumbled, her voice hoarse from crying. "But I know you're just saying that to make me feel better."

Eri jumped up. "No! We're serious! He's an asshole and you're too good for him."

Kagome turned around and smiled at them. "Can we not talk about it anymore?"

Yuka nodded, as did Eri. "Yeah! Let's order pizza and get ice cream. We'll have a girl's night. It _is _Friday after all," Yuka said with a grin.

"Okay," was Kagome's meek reply.

An hour later everything was set up in front of them, candy, soda, popcorn, chips, and three bowls for ice cream.

"Too bad Ayumi is out of town," Kagome said with a chuckle. "She'd enjoy this."

The other two nodded in agreement.

"So what movie would you like to watch?" Yuka asked, kneeling down so she could examine the DVDs, which were tucked away in shelves by the entertainment center.

"How bout this one?" she asked holding up a cover with a robot on the front.

Kagome laughed. "What in the world?" she mumbled examining it. "What kind of movie is this?"

Eri leaned over to read it. "Sounds…interesting…?"

Kagome snorted. "Yeah. Let's watch it."

Yuka shrugged. "Sounds good. Though I don't know why it looks so corny. Maybe it's better than it looks."

"What's it called again?" Kagome asked, plunging into the bowl of candy.

"Uh…_Short Circuit._"

"Hm," Eri drew out, throwing a piece of popcorn into her mouth. She was glad they were able to get Kagome's mind off of Inuyasha.

The front door slammed shut and a woman in her mid-thirties, early forties, walked in. "Hi girls," she greeted with a smile, unwrapping her scarf.

"Hey mom," Kagome said with a smile.

"Hi Mrs. H," Yuka and Eri said simultaneously.

The movie had started as Kaori shrugged off her jacket. "What are you girls watching?"

"_Short Circuit," _they all replied, absorbed in the _interesting_ movie.

-

-

-

-

-

The movie had ended and Kagome leaned back against the cough. "That was hilarious," she commented with a smile.

Eri nodded her head in agreement while Yuka was still trying to get over the comedy of it all.

"Say," Eri said, an evil grin on her face. "I have an idea."

"What?" Yuka and Kagome asked their heads tilted to the side.

"Well you know how my dad is a photographer right?"

They both nodded, unsure where she was going with this.

"Guess who his next client is?"

"A poodle?" Yuka shot out.

Kagome and Eri looked at her like she had grown three heads.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"_Anyways_," Eri emphasized. "Sesshomaru Taisho. Have you guys heard of him?"

"Where are you going with this Eri?" Kagome asked, befuddled to say the least.

"Whom is Sesshomaru related to?"

Yuka was beginning to catch on. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome's face fell but Eri continued. "And who better to make Inuyasha jealous with than his own brother?"

They both turned to Kagome expectedly. "I don't know guys," she mumbled. "I mean it's hard enough trying to forget him and now you're asking me to somehow charm his brother into dating me? What makes you think he'll go for me?"

"I was thinking more along the lines of _hiring _him."

"Hiring?"

Yuka was snickering in the background.

"To be your boyfriend for a day. We could put all our money together!"

"This would help me how?" Kagome asked with a shrug-like gesture.

Eri smiled. "It'd make you feel better…and you'd also get to see him all jealous."

There was silence for a few moments before Kagome looked up and smiled at both of them. "Okay…let's do it."

Eri squealed. "Tomorrow morning we'll go to the shoot. Dad can get us passes. Ohh! I'm so excited!"

Yuka was ecstatic as well.

Kagome however, was not so sure.

-

-

-

**A/N: Well I hoped ya'll liked it. I know it's short but this is only the prologue. I got the idea after watching 'Stepmom'. It's a great movie if you haven't seen it. Anyways, Review! I'd like to hear your thoughts.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Are you sure about this Eri?" Kagome asked hesitantly, tugging on the bottom of her shirt, feeling slightly uncomfortable by the female models that walked by giving her curious glances.

"Yeah totally…Dad said we could meet him after the shoot," Eri responded squealing as one of her favorite models walked by. She ran after him and began striking up conversation.

Yuka and Kagome laughed and rolled their eyes. "Oh and Eri said that we could watch the shoot! C'mon," she demanded, grabbing Kagome's arm. They walked over to where Eri's dad was telling Sesshomaru how to pose, what his expressions should be, and how good he was doing.

Yuka let out a muffled squeal into Kagome's back sleeve.

Suddenly two pairs of exquisite, rare golden orbs were staring, not a Yuka but at Kagome. She was off in her own little world and didn't notice until Yuka gasped and nudged her side.

Kagome's head jerked up. "What?" she hissed.

"Sesshomaru's staring at you!" she hissed back.

"Is that…" she stopped in mid-sentence when she caught his eye. He grinned at her and Eri's dad turned back and looked very surprised.

"Kagome?" He asked looking back and forth between the two.

She didn't hear him for she was too busy checking Sesshomaru out. His body was godly, looking as if Myron had carved it himself from a futile block of stone. The features that adorned his face only added to his appeal. He had a somewhat feminine base and it only made him look all the more masculine. His eyes and hair were something out of this world. She was positive he was a demon.

Yuka pinched her.

"Huh what?" Kagome asked hastily, snapping her gaze away from Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru just _grinned _at you!"

"And…?" she asked not getting what the big deal was.

"Well for the most part—He's always apathetic!"

"Oh." Kagome couldn't think of anything more to say. She noticed he had averted his gaze back to his camera and was back focusing on his job and not a petty little schoolgirl like her.

-

-

-

-

-

"Hello. Can I help you girls?" A girl, the age of about nineteen asked the two wandering females. Eri had ditched them a long time ago leaving Yuka and Kagome to explore the expansive grounds of the shoot area. They were currently stuffing their faces with donuts since Yuka's logic was: "These skinny things are actually going to put carbs in their bodies? Yeah right."

"Uh…heh heh," Kagome said gulping down a glass of water quickly.

"You do know those are for the models?" The girl said, hugging her clipboard to her chest.

Yuka snorted. "And they're _actually _going to eat these?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. The girl laughed. "Yes, I know. It's quite absurd to have placed them out when none of the models will touch them."

"I agree," Kagome mumbled.

"I'm Sango," the girl introduced herself as.

"I'm Kagome and this is my friend Yuka."

"Hi!" Yuka squealed.

"So what are you guys doing here?" Sango asked with a smile.

"You know Mr. Wasawa?" Yuka asked, taking a bite of another donut. Sango nodded. "We're friends with his daughter and we're here to hi—"

Kagome clamped a hand over her mouth. "Ignore her."

Sango cocked her head to the side.

Yuka shook Kagome's hand away and stepped forward. "—Hire Sesshomaru to be her boyfriend," she continued, jabbing a finger in Kagome's direction.

Kagome's face flushed and she looked mortified. Sango laughed. "I think I may be able to help."

"Oh?" Yuka asked, interested.

Kagome buried her face in her hands. "Yuka!" she whined.

"I'm Mr. Taisho's personal assistant."

"Really?"

"Yup."

Kagome's head snapped towards her direction. "You'd be willing to help us?"

"Yes. Now follow me."

-

-

-

-

-

"Mr. Taisho I'd like you to meet some friends of mine." Sango had done as she promised even though Eri's dad was more than happy to introduce the stoic demon to the two giddy girls—well one giddy girl and one mortified girl.

Sesshomaru turned around at his assistant's voice. "Hn," he replied.

Sango rolled her eyes. "This is Yuka and this is Kagome," she said pointing a finger to each.

Kagome noticed he examined Yuka before his eyes settled on her, which made her very uncomfortable.

"You're the two from earlier," he stated calmly.

His rich, silky voice sent shivers down Kagome's spine.

"Yeah that was us," Yuka said. "Sorry about interrupting you."

He didn't respond and Sango clapped her hands together. "Okay then! The girls have a deal for you Mr. Taisho."

He raised an eyebrow at them.

Seeing that Kagome wasn't going to speak Yuka spoke for her. "Well we were wondering if you'd pose as Kagome's boyfriend for a day. We'll pay you of course."

"How much?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion.

Yuka did the mental math in her head. "We have about fifteen hundred."

Sango thought for a moment. "That's pretty reasonable Mr. Taisho."

"Yes, I suppose it is."

"So you'll do it?" Yuka asked, cheer radiating through her.

Sango looked to him. He nodded. "Yes, I'll do it. But may I ask who I am trying to make jealous." He saw Yuka open her mouth but cut her off. "I would like the answer from my so-called _girlfriend._"

Kagome looked up with a blush. "Um…you're brother," she mumbled.

He growled. "Let's make it a whole week then."

"What? But we don't have the mon—"

"It does not matter. Sango," he barked. "Let's go."

Sango smiled and winked at the girls before following Sesshomaru. She turned around and quickly ran back. "Here," she whispered slipping Kagome a piece of paper.

Kagome looked at her quizzically before Yuka snatched the paper from her hands. She squealed.

"This is Sesshomaru's number!" she said, jumping up and down.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Let's go."

-

-

-

-

-

"He said _what_!" Eri asked as soon as they were outside of the building.

"He said make it a whole week and that the money didn't matter. I suppose we just pay him the fee for a day and then he'll continue on," Yuka answered.

"My god Kagome! I'd _kill _to be in your shoes!" Eri squealed as they walked down the sidewalk, past various rows of stores.

"Not many people would," rang another voice with a chuckle. Three heads snapped in the direction of the high-pitched voice and glared.

"What do _you _want?" Yuka chided.

Kagome glared at her. "Yes, Kikyo. Can we help you?"

Kikyo laughed. "Poor dear," she cooed. "I heard what my boyfriend said to you. You must be _devastated_." Two more girls joined behind her.

"Y-you're boyfriend?" Kagome stuttered.

"Mhm," she said, inspecting her nails. "Inuyasha my dear," she said with a giggle.

Eri stepped up. "I'll have you know Kagome _has _a boyfriend."

Kikyo's eyes widened slightly. "Oh? And who is the poor boy?"

Eri grinned and Kagome mentally pleaded her not to say it. "Sesshomaru Taisho." Kagome winced. _God damn it Eri._

Kikyo and her two friends broke into a fit of laughter. "I'm sure that's what she wishes."

"Actually," Yuka said butting in. "She has his number right here."

Kikyo suddenly found herself speechless. "I—I don't believe you!" she stated, crossing her arms.

"Here Kagome," Eri said taking out her cell phone. "Call him."

Kagome's eyes widened. "But—" The phone was placed to her ear and Kagome wanted so much to hang up the phone but then Inuyasha's words popped into her mind.

"_Sorry wench but I got a girl and to be completely honest she ain't nothing like you."_

"_She's better."_

She suddenly felt determined. "Hello?" a stoic tone answered.

"Hi. Sesshomaru? This is Kagome."

"Ah, the girl from the studio."

"Um well you see…this girl doesn't believe you're my _boyfriend._"

"And why should I care if this girl believes you or not?"

"She's Inuyasha's girlfriend."

There was a slight pause. "Let me speak with her."

Kagome smiled triumphantly and pushed the phone towards Kikyo. "What?" Kikyo asked, glancing down at the phone.

"He wants to speak with you."

Kikyo's eyes widened and she picked up the phone. "H—hello?"

Eri and Yuka exchanged glances and grinned.

"O-of course."

Kagome smiled at her stuttering. "Yes…yes…Okay bye."

"Sorry Kagome," Kikyo said.

Kagome grinned. "No prob. C'mon guys let's go."

As soon as they disappeared Kikyo was seething. "That bitch," she yelled. Many people stopped and gave her disapproving glances.

"She will pay." She turned on her heel and left.

"Why is she so upset?" one of her lackeys asked.

"She likes Sesshomaru…"

"Ooh."

-

-

-

-

-

"Did you see her face? Man that was classic!" Yuka said laughing. Eri joined in and Kagome giggled.

"Okay well we have to go Kags!" Eri said, already at her front door.

Kagome nodded. "See you guys Monday!"

Kagome slumped against the door and her phone rang. She looked at it curiously. "Uh hi?" she asked. It couldn't be either of her friends…they had just left and even _they _had their limits.

"Hello Kagome."

Of course.

Sesshomaru.

-

-

-

-

-

He didn't know what drew him to her. Perhaps it was the way that she shuttered under his glance or her timid, meek personality. He knew there was more to her however and he didn't know why in the world he had agreed to date her…for a week no less.

"Oh hello Sesshomaru-san."

"My assistant forgot to confirm one detail. When are we supposed to meet?"

"Well…I was thinking we could meet after my school gets out?"

"What time is that?" He asked, smirking at her shy and hesitant responses.

"Three…"

"I will be there early. I assume you wish for my brother to see?"

"Yes…"

He chuckled inwardly. She was too easy. "I will see you tomorrow then Kagome. Goodbye."

He hung up the phone and leaned back in his chair.

Yes, tomorrow would prove interesting.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome sighed as she waited for her teacher to come and begin class. It was the last period of the day and she was anxious to meet Sesshomaru. She was somewhat nervous at what Inuyasha's reaction would be but was going to be strong.

And who else should come prancing into the classroom but the devil himself. She dropped her head to the top of her desk. She had forgotten he had this class with her.

He saw her and scowled before taking his seat. If the teacher hadn't walked in at that moment and she was sure he would've came over to talk to her and tease her.

She groaned as class began.

-

-

-

-

-

The bell finally rang. She gathered her things. As expected Inuyasha walked over. "So I hear from Kikyo you're dating someone now? What a slut," he chuckled, his friends laughing as well.

"You got over me that fast huh?"

She chose to ignore him and walked out of the classroom. She whipped her head up and kept her eyes straight.

Inuyasha was right behind her. "Kagome, don't ignore me. C'mon can't we be friends?" he asked with another chuckle.

Kagome entered the courtyard and saw a plethora of girls crowding her vision. Eri and Yuka were two of them, hanging onto a boy's arm. She got a closer look and smiled. Sesshomaru was the center of attention.

Inuyasha saw as well. "What the fuck," he muttered.

Kagome looked back at Inuyasha and smiled. "I don't care anymore Inuyasha. You can be with Kikyo, I'm over you."

Inuyasha's head snapped in her direction. "Well are you going to tell me who this boyfriend of yours is?"

Kagome felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her waist, a chin resting atop her head. And then his voice, "That would be me little brother."

Inuyasha growled. "So thought you could have the next best thing eh Kagome?"

Kagome sighed. "Come on Sesshou let's go."

"As you wish. But not before I get this…" he muttered, lifting her chin.

And then right there, in front of all those people, he did the most embarrassing thing.

He kissed her.

-

-

-

**A/N: Hoped you liked it and just for those of you who don't know, Myron is a sculptor from the middle 5th century BCE in Greece. Anyways, thanks for the reviews…I want double this time! Or else I'm not updating!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

**-**

Inuyasha was rendered speechless.

Though that didn't stop the unanimous gasp that flowed through their audience. Some were calling Kagome a slut, knowing that she had been crushing on Inuyasha just days before and now was going out with his brother. Others sighed enviously at the affection they showed for one another.

And a choice few sneered in disgust.

In Kagome's mind she was livid and embarrassed at the fact that he had kissed her outright in front of all her fellow classmates.

"Alright! Go Kagome!" Eri shouted from the depths of the crowd that was scattered around them. She could hear Yuka giggle and finally—finally Sesshomaru pulled away.

He flicked her chin and hugged her. She could feel her face turning beet red. What had possessed him to act so—so—_unlike _him?

"Man, you lost one sexy chick," she heard one of Inuyasha's friends comment. It was most likely Kouga.

Inuyasha growled. "You're such a slut. Going from one brother to the next."

Kagome opened her mouth to defend herself but Sesshomaru beat her to it. "It's pitiful dear brother, to degrade someone who has chosen to move on so quickly. She's a smart girl for getting over you, whelp."

"Shut up!" Inuyasha yelled.

By now the crowd had doubled.

"Ignore my brother Kagome. Let us leave," Sesshomaru said calmly and pulled her away from the crowd.

She concluded that was the most embarrassing thing to happen in her whole life but it had felt so—good.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome's phone was ringing off the hook the entire night. It had actually been very awkward during the ride home. Sure, Sesshomaru's car was nice but neither of them said a word. The only noise was the radio and even that was barely audible.

Finally she picked it up, tired of the persistent whining the contraption produced. "Hello?" she asked irked.

"Hi Kagome it's Sango."

Kagome's brows furrowed in befuddlement; what would Sesshomaru's personal assistant want with her?

"I know this is unexpected but I have some news."

Kagome snapped out of her daze. "Sorry yeah, go ahead."

Before Sango could speak Eri and Yuka walked through her bedroom door. They noticed she was on the phone and indulged themselves in Kagome's hidden stash of chocolate, which earned them a glare from Kagome.

"Well, somehow the press got a whiff of the whole Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and you love triangle. Now before you say anything, they haven't posted any articles because of the large sum of money we're paying them to keep their mouths shut," Sango explained with a sigh.

"But by doing this we're cutting our monthly payments short and some of the models refuse to work for less money. We need to make a deal with you…"

Kagome sat up. "What kind of deal?"

"Well…you need to _actually _become Sesshomaru's girlfriend."

-

-

-

-

-

"What is the meaning of this?" Sesshomaru asked, barging into Sango's humble office unannounced; quite upset at the news he had just received from someone _other _than Sango.

"What is the meaning of what?" Sango asked calmly, laying her phone on the stack of papers next to her.

"Why is there whispers following me everywhere I go? Who _told _them I was dating that—_human_," he spat out the last word as if it were poison. The kiss had done nothing good for the youkai, in fact, he remembered wanting to rid himself of her taste the whole ride home.

Sango matched his cold stare. "One word…Publicity. This gets out and you become 'Mr. Good Guy' for dating someone who is "below" you. The press already knows about it and frankly, I'm not going to have your boss waste money paying them to keep quiet."

Sesshomaru growled. "You're lucky you've been getting me good gigs lately or I would fire you."

Sango smiled sweetly at him, which only irked him further.

He turned to storm out of the room when her voice reached his ears and he didn't even have to turn around to know she was grinning ear to ear. "You pick Kagome up tomorrow at three."

-

-

-

-

-

"Why me?" Kagome asked stuffing a piece of chocolate into her mouth. She sighed and then instantly turned on Eri and Yuka.

"This is your fault!" she said jabbing her finger towards the two unsuspecting girls accusingly.

"How is it _our_ fault!" Eri protested. "I'd do _anything _to be you right now!"

"Seriously," Yuka agreed, lying back on the bed.

"_Why_? He's a self-centered, arrogant pretty boy!" Kagome said angrily flopping down on the bed next to Yuka, causing Yuka's body to jump up slightly at the sudden weight applied to the bed.

Eri sighed and rolled her eyes, grabbing for another piece of chocolate. "He's _hot _Kagome. You know it. I know it. Yuka knows it. Stop being so pretentious and suck it up. In any account, I think you should be _thanking _us."

Kagome pouted. "Fine—but I'm not treating him with respect when Inuyasha's not around."

Yuka groaned. "Ka_gome_. Get _over _him! He's not worth _it_!"

Kagome chose to ignore them and searched through her videos. "What do you want to watch."

Eri and Yuka gave defeated glances to one another.

-

-

-

-

-

"I swear," Kagome said testily. "If there is _one _single picture of me and him on that magazine, I will scream."

Eri slapped her arm with an exaggerated roll of the eyes. "C'mon, I'll pay for it." Eri flipped back her dark blue hair before continuing to the store. Yuka followed in tow, giving Kagome no choice but to follow as well.

"Hi," Yuka said with a smile to the cashier.

"Hello," the boy greeted.

"Can I get a copy of that magazine right there—_Hojo_," she said pointing to the stack of gossip behind him.

Hojo nodded. "Of course, anything else I can do for you ladies?" he asked, looking pointedly at Kagome.

"No," Kagome said softly.

"Yeah," Eri said with a grin. "We get to meet her _boy_friend soon so we need to hurry—if you will. Thanks."

Kagome poked Eri in the side, glaring at her. Hojo's face fell, his expression becoming disappointed.

"Say…isn't this you right here?" Hojo said pointing to a picture of her and Sesshomaru.

As Kagome promised—

She screamed.

-

-

-

-

-

"Waiting for your slut?" Inuyasha asked, wrapping his arm around the girl who stood next to him. Sesshomaru noticed she and Kagome looked very much alike—it was their eyes that dealt them a different hand. While Kagome's eyes were full of life—this girl's were sickly and pale—despite the radiant auburn.

"As a matter of fact, yes."

Inuyasha was amused—to say the least. That and a bit surprised his brother hadn't threatened to tear out his throat on the insult he produced towards Kagome.

"Hello Sesshomaru," Kikyo purred, releasing herself from Inuyasha's grasp. Inuyasha stared at her incredulously. She was _flirting _with his _brother_ right in _front _of him! Inuyasha growled.

"Now whose girlfriend is the slut," Sesshomaru quipped, causing Kikyo to gasp and run back to Inuyasha, who only pushed her away.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to excuse himself as he saw Kagome exit the building.

-

-

-

-

-

Kagome mentally groaned when she saw Sesshomaru make his way towards her. Sure, he was hot, just as Eri had concluded earlier but he was way too—apathetic for her taste.

"Hello Kagome," he greeted, bending down to kiss her forehead. She sighed and kept walking.

He growled and followed after her. "What is the problem?" he snarled.

"Nothing—can we just go."

"You should be lucky I'm willing to do this for free—if you don't cooperate I will ruin you," he hissed into her ear. He caught her by the waist and continued to walk. "I have the power to do that Kagome."

Kagome shuttered. He stopped walking; making sure Inuyasha was in view before bending down to kiss her once again. Again, he had caught her off guard. She pushed him away.

"Stop it," she hissed.

He let go of her with a glare and walked to his car. She picked up her speed; afraid he'd leave her behind.

She quickly hopped into the car, Sesshomaru refusing to speak; not that speaking was a normal thing to do for the youkai…well, that and kissing her. Her phone rang, halfway to her house.

Kagome picked up her phone and put it to her ear, Sesshomaru giving her side glances.

"Hello?" Pause. "Hi mom…sure." Slight pause. "Okay…Bye." She hung up the phone and looked over to Sesshomaru.

"Mom wants you to have dinner with us. Though, I don't know why," she muttered under her breath, hoping her hadn't heard but much to her dismay he had indeed heard her.

"Are you saying I am not good with people?"

"That's _exactly _what I'm saying," she replied, keeping her eyes ahead of her.

"I see, well I will just have to prove you wrong won't I now?"

"I suppose," she said with a smile. She came to the conclusion he wasn't _so_ bad. Just merely needed a few tweaks in his personality. His body though—that could just stay how it was.

_Perfect._

-

-

-

-

-

"You can always go home," Kagome said as they pulled up to the shrine. Sesshomaru nodded.

"That would be impolite, _human_. I was invited so I will go—unless of course you would like me to spread false rumors about yourself."

"What is with you and that threat?" Kagome muttered under her breath. "You're always saying that—what would you say anyways?"

"I would tell them the truth. You are a whore."

Kagome gaped at him. She bit her bottom lip and tried to remain calm, though the urge to slam him was overbearing. Her hand twitched in per agony of being kept restrained from connecting with his pretty face.

"Y-you…how so?" she asked.

"You like my half brother. Nearly a day after you admit that to him you come to me," he quipped, exiting the car. She followed in suit not really caring if he would have opened the door for her or not.

"It wasn't by free will, mind you."

"Ah, but you are satisfied in your choice, no?"

"No!"

She could have sworn she saw the ghost of a grin fall upon his lips. It was unnerving how much he could irk her in a mere sentence.

Kagome hadn't realized she had made it to the door, Sesshomaru knocking politely. She eyes him suspiciously. "What are you up to?"

He didn't answer and the door opened to reveal her mother.

"Hello you two!" Mrs. Higurashi greeted. "Come on in!"

She obviously didn't seem to notice the tension between the two.

-

-

**A/N: Wow, so I was surprised at how many reviews I got for the second chapter--yay! Anyways, sorry this chapter so short, and sorry if Sesshy's a bit OCC. I hope you liked it though and I will be updating my other stories--TOMORROW--I am wayyy too tired to do anything--dance wore me out completely. Never go to bed at one before the day of your try outs (for whatever activity) it just doens't help. Uggh. Review. **


	4. AN

**Author's Notice: **I have decided, starting tomorrow ( Sunday 4.27.08 ), that I will begin revising almost all my stories. The first story, as I promised I would finish prior to this, will be _When We Were Young. _After I fix that story ( after reading it over, I was very displeased with myself ) I will upload a new chapter.

Following _When We Were Young_ will be these stories **in this order**:

_Love Is Just a Bloodsport_

_Stupid Girl (_god knows that this story needs it the most; I truly am ashamed)

_Breathe Your Name_

_Pose_

_Oh Brother_

_Get a Grip_

_Deleterious Deploration (_Chaos I need you!! Haha)

I am doing this because I am very disappointed in myself and know I can do much better. I would very much like to prove that to you all. Almost all of these will be transformed into first person point of veiw. I may put some in Sesshomaru's POV or may leave them all in Kagome's. Your input is very welcome and encouraged. I could use some friendly and helpful advice on how to improve my stories. I would very much appreciate it.

I have new plans for _When We Were Young_. Yes, of course, it is still the same plot but the characters need a bit of tweaking and more depth. My goal is to relay the emotion to my readers as if it were their own -- let's see if I am capable! I love challenging myself. So, we will find out. Also, I want to alternate between POVs possibly. I have also done some reading up on the time I placed it in and I was very mistaken - their "meetings" definately need some rearranging. I will focus a bit more on their relationship prior to their seperation to give you guys a better sense of everything and to make it more heartbreaking when they do finally connect again. Hehe. I am looking forward to it. Tonight, however, I am glued to the TV due to a sprained knee ( right in the middle of a dance concert too! how embarassing! ) so tomorrow will be my early start. I promise two chapters tomorrow ( or one EXTREMELY long one ) at the most ( for the new and improved WWWY ).

Remember, input is encouraged! I shall relay all my other plans of the other stories later.

For now, email me, please?(!)

Thanks and sorry for the long wait.

INPUT.

_ahem..._

My stories **will** all, eventually, **be** **finished**.

**I promise!**

--**Sesshy's Sweetheart**


End file.
